Recuerdos
by gphinbella93
Summary: Cuando te abraza la muerte inesperadamente , solo puedes hacer una cosa, recordar..., recordar aquellos momentos, lugares, y otros recuerdos inolvidables, que te hacen ser quien eres, y Pensar que siempre estaras en el corazon de tus seres queridos. Es un One-Shot, que espero que les guste


**Bueno, Hola amigos, vuelvo aqui con este One-Shot, minific, solo quiero decir que mis otras historias tardaran un poco en ser actualizadas, por causas mayores, Ya me entienden, tambien quiero decir que no pude terminar el septimo capitulo de Revolution por que me fui de Casa rural con la UNI y bueno acabe un poco piripi (ya me entienden), y aun tengo las secuelas. espero que les guste este One-Shot.**

* * *

Phineas observa un tren viniendo a toda velocidad hacia el, lo tenia claro, asumido, IBA A MORIR, en unos diez o veinte segundos, no podia evitarlo, el triangulo cerrolos ojos y penso... ¿como he llegado a tal situacion?, el Joven de unos veinticinco años siempre creyo que viviria mas, mucho mas, pero quien lo diria sales una noche, te emborrachas y Mueres y eso no lo planeas..., no puedes planear nada.

Sin embargo el no moriria..., estaria siempre presente en los corazones de los seres amados, en Candace en Ferb, en sus padres y en ella, ella siempre ha su lado, su mejor amiga hasta la muerte. y ahora el joven se encontraba de frente ante un tren a punto de atropellarlo, no quedaba nada para la colision... Y Pensar que esta mañana todo habia amanecido como siempre, se arrepintio el Joven

Pensar que no volveria a ver esa dulce sonrisa de su amiga, pensar que no volveria a estar con su novia, con Katherine y pensar que todo lo planeado en la vida se desvanece como el polvo esparcido por un leve brisa de invierno, Simplemente Pensar en todo lo que se perderia.

Su cabeza volvio a centrarse en su amiga y el Pelirrojo, se dio una colleja en la frente, ¿porque no dejo de pensar en ella?, piensa, que tiene ella, que hace que en estos ultimos momentos de mi vida se cuele permanente dentro de mi cabeza.

Una Hilera de imagenes paso delante de sus ojos la vez que camino por paris, con ella, esa maquina que hizo para ella, tantos momentos felices..., Tantos recuerdos, entonces el joven lo vio claro, como no se habia dado cuenta de ello, se habia enamorado de otra y habia pasado de la que realmente amaba, y lo mas increible ella siempre la habia apoyado, en su relacion.

Otra hilera de imagenes pasa por su cabeza esta vez de Katherine o Kath o Milana, su Novia llevaba cuatro años con ellas y se querian y sin embargo, en esos recuerdo felices siempre estaba Ella, ella, ella de nuevo.

Phineas se relajo esperando el impacto del tren, seria doloroso el golpe sin duda pero que podia hacer el, estaba atontado, el cordon estaba atrapado en las vias del tren, y no sabia que hacer, el alcohol le nublaba los sentido y apagaba su inteligencia, sobrio se hubiese salvado, y el No lo dudaba.

Su mente se centro en Ferb, Su hermanastro, su muerte le iba a provocar a su hermano un dolor indescriptible y lo tenia claro, Esta vez la hilera de imagenes fueron de su familia, Ella, aparecia de vez en cuando, pero en general Phineas, solo veia imagenes de Ferb, su Hermana y sus padres.

Phineas retuvo unos instantes una imagen, un recuerdo de unos chicos de 10 y 12 años dispuestos a divertirse al maximo, un verano, con sus amigos, cuanto tiempo desde aquello, al triangulo se le escapo una lagrimo y un ultimo pensamiento.

Recuerdos, los recuerdos de Todos ellos, eso es algo que no le iban a arrebatar en el cielo, en el Hades, en el infierno, en el quinto pino o donde diablos fuesen las almas de los muertos. siempre estarian en el.

Un intenso dolor recorrio su cuerpo cuando el impacto llego el tren maltratando violentamente su cuerpo, destrozando huesos y carne y matandolo fisicamente, el golpe lo levanto y lo expulso de las vias y el joven quedo ahi agonizante con unos pocos mas segundos de su vida, que el joven utilizo para repasar mentalmente su vida y llegar a partir de esos recuerdos a una conclusion, tan logica que el joven genio se arrepintio de no haberse dado cuenta antes, ELLA LO AMABA, y el tambien la amaba a ella.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas el joven grito al cielo unas ultimas palabras , sea lo que sea lo que estes haciendo quiero decirte, ISABELLA,TE AMO, SIENTO NO HABERME DADO CUENTA ANTES, despues el joven cerro los ojos, y espero , espero su muerte, sus signos vitales se pararon y el joven se fue, ¿al cielo?, ¿al Olimpo?, ¿al Hades?, ¿a Asgard?, ¿al Nirvana? o ¿al Jardin de Ala?, igual hasta se reencarnaria en un Sapo.

Pero el joven tenia claro una cosa sus recuerdos lo acompañarian siempre, fuese donde fuese, Phineas finalmente tras un debil latido de su corazon Expiro y murio.

Sin embargo los recuerdos de la vida, esos recuerdo nunca, NUNCA se olvidaran.

* * *

**Bueno y eso es todo, subire un pequeño especial protagonizado por un servidor y bueno practicamente todo el conjunto de Chicas que estan loquillas por Phineas y decir que este fic se me ocurrio tras un resaca de caballo, asi que disculpenme.**

**P.D.: si quieren unirse al club de ''Vamos a matar a Gphinbella93, por haber escrito esto'' pongan reviews y los incluire en el especial, vale amigos.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Se aceptan sugerencia para el especial. **

**A todos aquellos lectores que lean esto y que no tengan cuenta a Fanfiction les incito a hacerse una cuenta y ayudar a engrosar el nº de FICS de lo que sea, (one piece, Naruto, Phineas y ferb, Friends).  
**

**(asustado): NO ME MATEN NO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR ESTE TIPO DE ONE-SHOT, LO SIENTO, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


End file.
